


七年之痒（下）

by 1478058153



Category: Chinese Comedian RDF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478058153/pseuds/1478058153
Summary: 来看老夫老妻和好飙车👄
Relationships: 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	七年之痒（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 来看老夫老妻和好飙车👄

刚醒就听见浴室哗啦啦的水声，看了眼手机，才五点钟，什么工作也不至于这么早吧，杨九郎边下床收拾着昨晚两人乱扔的衣服边疑惑的想着。  
到浴室门口敲了敲门：“起这么早有事？”  
张云雷一开口，嗓子还是有点哑：“没事，昨天没洗身上难受，你回去睡吧。”  
起都起了，男朋友都洗的干干净净了，还睡什么睡啊。  
张云雷正背过身去冲头发，被腰上乱摸的手吓了一跳，转过头白了一眼身后笑的意味深长的人：“死出切，别碰我。”  
杨九郎就知道自家这个小祖宗没那么容易哄好，但如果这个时候妥协了，战线恐怕要拉的更长，于是一边谄笑着一边解释，手上的动作一点没停：“昨天是我不好了，随你怎么骂都成，今儿我下午才有通告，这一大早的要不咱先....?”  
张云雷一把拍在杨九郎胳膊上：“我告诉你想都不要想，要做也不跟你，你别觉得昨天我没说这事就过去了，还问我腻了没，我看是不是你有了新欢就想栽赃到我身上，怪不得人家都说你你有心机，我看也......”  
逗哏一说起话上了兴头就怎么也说不住，要是任他闹下去，估计马上就真的能上升到人格品质问题了，杨九郎看着他说了一会，想着看来只能靠吻来堵住那张喋喋不休的小嘴了，于是上前勾着人的舌尖挑逗了一番，不一会张云雷嘴边就漏出几声被流水盖过去的娇吟。  
杨九郎没再给人开口的机会，一边亲吻一边把一只手扣在张云雷的后脑将人往怀里带，一只手在淌着水珠的身体上四处点火，张云雷背靠在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上伸手揽住爱人的头，杨九郎笑着往后退了一步拉着人靠在怀里：“我们张老师这不是知道接吻的时候为什么要这么搂着吗？上节目说谎可不对啊。”  
清早的欲望很容易就被挑起来，张云雷红着脸抬头瞪了杨九郎一眼：“闭嘴，要做就快点，不做赶紧给我滚出去。”  
杨九郎把人翻过去趴在墙上，借着水流一点点做着扩张：“慢慢来啊，这不是怕你疼嘛，这就着急了，看来咱这急性子这是真的没撒谎。”  
“昨天我说疼也没见你慢点儿，嗯哈...现在在这装什么装。”  
杨九郎扶着人的腰侧轻声道歉：“我错了好不好？可以了吗？”  
“可以个屁，我，啊你别...”张云雷被突然照顾到敏感点，一下软了身子，腰也又塌下去一点。  
“我问的是你后面可以了没，现在呢？”  
“嗯？啊杨九郎我操你大爷的，嘶好了嗯...”  
花洒喷出的水混着张云雷分泌的肠液不一会就沾了杨九郎满手，水蒸汽给浑身赤裸的两人之间加了一层朦胧的雾气，张云雷的呼吸喷到瓷砖上聚成了一小圈水滴抱着团淌下来。  
杨九郎把并拢的手指抽出来揉了两把张云雷发热的腰窝，引得人张开嘴，娇喘声却被隐隐痛感堵了回去。 “嗯，你，不浪费水啊？”  
察觉到张云雷胳膊撑在墙面，腿上偷偷换了重心，杨九郎伸手关了花洒从门把手上取下浴巾给人裹起来抱着往卧室走。  
刚被放到床上就从散开的浴巾里伸出胳膊勾住杨九郎的脖子，“翔子，给我...”  
“好。”  
念着昨晚给人折腾的太狠心中有愧，再者也不想真的影响工作，杨九郎今天格外温柔，按着张云雷的习惯，每一下都照顾的极其到位，外人尽知二人相配堪称天作之合，却不曾有人知晓连床上的事也如此契合，身下刚刚还不依不饶百般不乐意的人此刻舒服的闭上眼睛，不再隐忍着把呻吟声不断放大。  
“九郎...快...不要了...嗯啊别...”  
杨九郎一边次次深入一边附身吻了吻张云雷的侧颈，又引来一声拔高的娇吟：“轻点儿喊。”  
“今天...嗯，老师说有急事，不能...嗯哈...不用去录了，嗓子...没事，啊...”  
“刚才故意不说？”杨九郎放缓了身下的动作。  
刚洗了澡的人身上带着沐浴露的花香味，扬起泛着潮红的脸是水汪汪的眼睛眨巴着，颇有勾引人的意味：“你问了吗？”  
“哟，张老师还有心思跟我对活呢？看来没爽到啊。”说完猛地向上一顶，明显感到缠在腰上的两条腿突然收紧。  
“啊...不是...不行了...”张云雷攥紧了床单仰起头喘气。  
“再等等。”  
杨九郎手上撸动着张云雷的性器，下身加快速度抽插了十几下一起射了出来。  
高潮过后的张云雷心里的气消了大半，缩在床边看杨九郎忙前忙后的收拾，脸上带着笑不时抬腿勾勾人的胳膊，“你没刮胡子。”  
“哪儿冒出来的这话，这不刚起就忙着操你了吗，走，一起。”  
杨九郎拽着张云雷的脚腕把人拉过来，拖鞋踢到床边，把纸巾收了一团攥在手里，转身往浴室走。 “今儿这么体贴呐。”  
杨九郎知道他这话说的更多在刚才那场欢爱，随口答道：“非得狠着对你一次才发现是吧？”  
得寸进尺的小祖宗坐在床边，两手撑在身侧不动：“那再体贴点，过来抱我呗？”  
嘴上念叨着：“早晚折你手上”，却还是回来面对面的把人抱起来挂好，放到洗漱台上前还不忘在人身下铺了一条浴巾。  
张云雷坐在洗漱台上晃着两条腿笑，拿起一旁的剃须刀点了点头示意要帮人刮胡子：“看我搭档心里的事多多，工作的醋也吃，我以后不挣钱了，天天在家呆着得了。”  
“说的像是我养不起你一样。”  
刚做完的人儿脸上的潮红还没褪干净，停下手瞟了一脸享受的杨九郎一眼：“闭嘴”  
“哦。”  
张云雷放下刮胡刀拿着杨九郎挤好牙膏的牙刷刷牙，含糊的说话：“喂。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说。”张云雷把牙膏沫子吐干净，漱了口水：“你不会真以为我跟你过腻了吧？”  
“啊....”杨九郎台上的八核大脑此时高速运转，想着如何绝地求生。  
“算啦，我最近是太忙了，以为你也够忙的顾不上这些呢，以后会注意哒。”说罢手撑着洗漱台就要往下跳，杨九郎赶紧含着牙刷腾出手来抱他。  
“我没有，这几年给你惯的，相信你也找不到别人。”  
“屁！我转头就给你找一个比你温柔比你帅比你眼睛大的你信不信？”  
“你试试？”  
“嘻嘻，九郎好A哦~哥哥越凶我越兴奋~。”  
杨九郎看着又模仿粉丝上瘾的小祖宗直头疼：“你戏精啊？”  
“说谁呢你。”  
两人又亲又闹的不知不觉错过了日出，拉开窗帘被晃了眼睛。  
“早上牛奶鸡蛋饼凑合一下。”  
“瞧你那样，还戴个围裙，真像那么回事似的。”  
“伺候角儿嘛。”  
杨九郎放下盘子，两人默契的交换了一个牛奶味的吻。  
洗碗的时候张云雷贴过来黏在杨九郎身上：“你到沙发那自己玩会去，在这干嘛？”  
“我不，其实我也...唉，好久都没这样了。”张云雷把下巴搁在人肩膀上，整个人贴上去。  
老夫老妻了也非要闹这一场才能逼得两人坦白一点心意。  
杨九郎转过身来捏着人的下巴在嘴唇上亲了一口：“今天时候还早，我们时间多着呢，啊？”  
沾着水珠的手有点凉，张云雷歪头躲开转身往厨房外跑：“杨九郎！七年之痒你就打算在床上挠挠吗？”  
杨九郎拿毛巾擦了擦手走到客厅，笑着抬腿跪在沙发上把低头玩手机的人压在靠背上从额头一点点往下亲吻：“不在床上，这也行。”  
张云雷带着娇嗔的笑，任由他吻下去，两人正缠绵到难舍难分正要有进一步动作之时，被撂在一旁的手机不合时宜的响了起来，张云雷把手抽开拿起来看了一眼，二人共同的宣传打来的电话，杨九郎抬起身子顺了顺爱人的头发，在耳后舔吻了两下：“开免提。”  
张云雷哼哼了两声，按下接听键之前嘱咐道：“你可别瞎闹啊。”  
“喂？张老师？”  
“嗯。”杨九郎不顾张云雷的警告在人脖子上留了好几个印子，张云雷皱着眉来回躲。  
“杨老师在吗？我打他手机没人接。”  
这下两人都一脸懵的停下了动作，杨九郎转过身来搂着人坐在沙发上拿过手机：“姐姐我在，刚手机开静音了没看见。”  
“那就行，杨老师咱们上次录那个采访，那边说后期剪的时候丢了一块，问能不能补录一下，最好现在就过去，时间有点紧咱估计完事就得直接去下午定好的杂志那边了。”  
杨九郎转过头看张云雷，只见怀里的人缩成一团低着头瘪着嘴一下一下狠狠的拽自己的睡衣袖子，抬手把衣服从人手里拯救出来，小声在人耳边说：“再揪要开线了。”  
许久没有得到回复，电话那头又补了一句：“要是不方便的话就直接少两个问题也没关系的，不影响什么，那我告诉那边就这样吧。”  
杨九郎正要答应，手机就被刚刚还在怀里委屈巴巴的张云雷抢回去：“没事，姐姐，我们起了，我让他收拾收拾就走。”  
“那行，那杨老师，咱就直接原地点见吧，麻烦您了。”  
挂了电话，杨九郎把盘腿低头坐着的人搂的更紧了点问：“难得一上午，这就舍得我走了？”  
“那能怎么办啊，工作要做好的啊。”张云雷甩过来一个抱枕下地往卧室走，装作满不在乎的说：“算了，我也体会一把独守空房的感觉吧。”  
从卧室给人扔出两件衣服：“赶紧走，别烦我。”  
等杨九郎站在门口又转身进屋从床头柜上拿来自己昨天摘下来的表：“戴这个。”  
杨九郎捏了一把人的脸蛋，笑着接过来：“我尽量早点回来，要是没赶上晚饭别等我。”  
“知道了，我还等你吃饭？咋想这么美呢？快滚。”  
张云雷关了门又坐回沙发上有点失落的开始刷抖音，还没等看完几个视频就听门口急匆匆的熟悉脚步响起，敲门声下了人一跳，穿上拖鞋边开门边念叨：“不会按密码啊？又落下啥了你？”  
门刚一开就被拽进怀里，杨九郎在人额头上故意大声亲了一口，又揉了一把头发，趁张云雷还没反应过来转身就跑：“拜拜了您内。”  
关门前在门缝里又塞进来一句：“哎你别瞎给人开门，好歹问一句啊。”  
“快滚！我又不是安迪！”  
杨九郎不在家的一天张云雷也算是实实在在体验了一把寂寞的感觉，几次想拿起手机问两句又怕打扰人拍摄，师父出去商演，姐姐带着安迪回娘家，师兄弟忙着园子演出，张云雷百无聊赖的一天把手机玩没电两次，对着台本发呆两小时，听戏练歌也集中不了精神，还不如工作呢，张云雷把手机往床上一扔靠在床头想，小眼巴查的这会子不知道在耍什么帅呢。  
杨九郎到家的时候张云雷刚趴在沙发上睡着，把已经有点放凉的烤鸭和卷饼放到餐桌上，看到厨房里拆封码好的两袋泡面，整整齐齐切好的番茄，和每份精准到一勺几个花生粒的辣酱，捡起掉到地上躺在人垂下的手边的歪唱台本时笑着想，张云雷这一天是要无聊成什么样了。  
把人换了个不那么扭曲的姿势躺好，盖上毯子的动作已经很轻却还是把人弄醒，朦胧间张云雷刚要起身就被蒙上眼睛：“缓一会。”  
“回来了？”明明眼睛一亮，却还是装作漫不经心的问。  
“嗯，买的烤鸭，你也没说你都把泡面拆了等我啊，咋办。”  
张云雷坐在桌边开了一包卷饼：“谁等你了？我吃过了，拆着玩的。”  
“哦，吃过了啊？那我刚好不饿，先干点正事消耗消耗热量？”  
说完杨九郎就要解人睡衣扣子，刚解了两颗就被拦下来：“两天操我三次？你要死啊？”  
“早上你不是这么说的，我这还欠着一次呢？”  
硬的不行就只能来撒娇了，反正杨九郎就吃这招：“翔子~咱先吃饭吧啊，我饿到仿佛身体被掏空了。”  
逗人也逗够了，杨九郎去把张云雷“切着玩的柿子”拌了个糖抢救一下，“你也没我费啊就肾亏了？你吃你的，吃饱再说别的。”  
“歪？”张云雷一边扒拉着黄瓜丝一边用脚有一搭没一搭的踢着杨九郎的凳子腿。  
“干嘛？来给我给我，你看你卷的那叫个啥，还爱吃呢。”  
“我再也不要排晚上的工作了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 糖也发了床也上了爱也做了，三连我不配吗？


End file.
